plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Air Raid (PvZ2C)
:For other uses, see Air Raid. Air Raid (壮植凌云; pinyin: Zhuàng zhí língyún; translation: Top Plant) is an exclusive Brain Buster available in Sky City in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It is based on the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' (Nintendo DS) mini-game, Air Raid. The player directly controls an upgradeable flying plant to defeat zombies in the air and achieve the target score while dodging a massive amount of bullets fired by zombies in order not to let the flying plant destroyed. The player can choose between three plant teams. Once the player collects a certain amount of points during level, the plant will upgrade by itself. If they do not have at least one plant in a team, then that team is not available (though Team Pea is always available). Colors: Black - Tutorial (Sky City - Day 10, Normal mode, need 8000 pts to complete) Blue - First Level (Sky City - Day 10, Hard mode, need 20,000 pts to complete) Purple - Second Level (Sky City - Day 16, Normal mode, need 19,500 pts to complete) Orange - Third Level (Sky City - Day 16, Hard mode, need 30,000 pts to complete) Zombies: Points: Strategies Despite this being based on the DS version of Air Raid, it is much more difficult and is just as difficult as some shoot'em up games on a low to medium difficulty setting. Thankfully, the player has a health bar that can withstand a good amount of hits. The enemies seem weak and few at first, but this number will quickly increase and massive amounts of bullets will soon clog the screen. As a result, the player needs very good reflexes with their fingers to complete most of this. The bosses have a lot of health, are very fast and shoot lots of bullets, and can kill the player in seconds if they are unprepared. Note that the player must get the target score and defeat the bosses to complete the level. If the target score is not reached after defeating the bosses, the player loses. Watch out for Lightning Gun Zombies, these enemies can shoot off screen and do lots of damage when you are unaware. Later on, Flying Gargantuars that can kill the player instantly upon contact will appear. Fortunately, the player can simply avoid them if they cannot kill them quick enough as they simply fly off the screen and have no projectiles. Killing them yields 300 points and 2 Gargantuars can block the player's path if he does not defeat one of them quickly, however, so the player should still try to kill them, but they have to be quick. Be careful as to not make any sudden movements, as touching a zombie can hurt you, even after it is defeated. At the boss wave, try to kill as much normal zombies as you can in that wave first, then try to avoid the yellow and blue bullets. They're slow, but can deal lots of damage. If there are more than 1 boss in that wave, try to focus on killing 1 of them first, then kill the other one. Don't be afraid to spend some gems, but calculate the points you will have when you defeat the boss first. The player should pay attention to the plane instead of the plant above. The hitbox affects only the plane and the plant on top of it does not have a hitbox. Gallery Air Raid PvZ2 Team I.png|Pea Team Air Raid PvZ2 Team II.png|Fire and Ice Team (note the blocked Pyro-shroom) Air Raid PvZ2 Team III.png|Multi-directional Team Plants vs Zombies 2 China - Air Raid (Pea Team) Plants vs Zombies 2 China - Air Raid (Fire and Ice Team) Plants vs Zombies 2 China - Air Raid (Multi-directional Team) Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Castle in the Sky - Day 13 Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Castle in the Sky - Air Raid 1 Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Castle in the Sky - Air Raid 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Castle in the Sky - Air Raid 3 Trivia *Its Chinese name, 壮植凌云, is a pun on "壮志凌云", which is the Chinese name of the American 1986 action film Top Gun. *It is based on a type of shoot 'em up game known as bullet hell. **Although most basic bullet hell games are played vertically, this is played horizontally to match the original Air Raid mini-game. *Air Raid is the third Brain Buster to have continuously shooting plants. The others are All by Oneself and Fright Theater. **Coincidentally, all three of these are Chinese-exclusive. *In this mode, Conehead Pilot Zombie and Buckethead Pilot Zombie can shoot Homing Thistle's Plant Food ability needles. **For some reason, they lose that ability as soon as their bucket or cone is gone. *Due to a plants' damage nerf in the recent update of the iOS version, plants in this mode only deal half the damage they used to in previous versions, making the difficulty of the levels after the tutorial nearly impossible even with the Multi-directional Team. It is unknown if this is a bug or not. *In this Brain Buster, Cryo-shroom's projectile is the same one as his fully-grown version. **Also in this Brain Buster, Pyro-shroom's projectile is the same one as his fully-grown version. *In this Brain Buster only, Oak Archer shoots in three directions. See also *Air Raid Category:Levels Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) levels Category:Air Raid (Chinese version) Category:Sky City Category:Sky City levels Category:Levels without any lawn mowers